customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney
Barney & Friends primarily uses Dimension and Premiere Edition Volume 1, alongside minor selections from The Edge Edition Volume 1 and Super Single Volume 1. Starting with Season 2, it primarily used Cartoon Trax Volume 1 and Series 6000. Some seasons use minor selections from Citi Trax, Hanna Barbera, Lucasfilm, Series 1000, Series 4000, Universal and Warner Bros. *CARTOON NETWORK CARTOON FALL SOUND/Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, LONG *COW MOOS 01/Hollywoodedge, Single Cow Moo CRT011601 *CUCKOO VOCAL *Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 02/Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 *Dog Barking 02/Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - MEDIUM DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL Heard in: **"Hoo's in the Forest?" (twice) **"Grown-Ups for a Day!" (once during the song "Had a Little Rooster") **"Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends" (once in a low volume during the story of "Harry the Dirty Dog") **"Let's Build Together" (once during the song "This is the House That Jack Built") **"E I E I O" (once during the song "Old MacDonald Had a Farm") **"Once a Pond a Time" (once during the song "Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way") **"Five Kinds of Fun!" (once) *H-B BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S LITTLE BOING *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Baby Cries/Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING (Heard once in "Room for Everyone" and "The One and Only You.") *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Child Giggling/Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD (Heard once in the intro.) *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Children Laughing (The Diddy Laugh)/Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001/Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501 (Heard once at the beginning of "Fun with Reading.") *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Lincoln Town Car Tires Skids/Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073501 *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Woman Screams 1/Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 *Hollywoodedge, Air Brake Hiss Truck PE079201 *Hollywoodedge, Air Horn Blasts Truck PE079601 (Heard once in "Keep on Truckin'.") *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057902 *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057904 *Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs VariousS PE144601 (Heard once in "When I Grow Up...") *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 *Hollywoodedge, Big Slow Boinkboing CRT015801 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Chirp Close Dis PE010401 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 Heard in: **"Down on Barney's Farm" (thrice) **"Hop to It!" (twice during the song "Animals in Motion") **"Keep on Truckin" (once during the song "Old McDonald Had a Farm") **"You Can Count On Me!" (twice) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 (1st crow heard once in a normal pitch "Glad to Be Me" and in a high pitch in "Days of the Week".) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Woodpecker Chir PE022001 (Heard once in "An Adventure in Make-Believe.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Wren Singing Clo PE022101 (Heard once in "An Adventure in Make-Believe.") *Hollywoodedge, Bites Six Wet Crunchy PE136601 (All 6 bites heard 15 times in various pitches and speeds in "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!") *Hollywoodedge, Boing Wood Twang CRT016301 *Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 *Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016702 *Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 3 Picco PE099001 (Heard once in a low pitch in "A Camping We Will Go!") *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015804 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 (Heard once in "The Exercise Circus!") *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 (Heard once in "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!") *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015807 (1st boing heard often in "Look at Me, I'm 3!") *Hollywoodedge, Bubbles Gurgling Up PE052801 *Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 *Hollywoodedge, Car Skid Short Medium TE047102 (Heard once in "Are We There Yet?") *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boing Jews Ha PE163801 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boings 5 SS016105 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 1 SS016401/Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 2 SS016402/Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK AND HORN *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Head Bonk Twe SS016801 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Head Bonk Twe SS016802 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 2 SS016502/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 3 SS016503 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 4 SS016504 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 5 SS016505 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 6 SS016506 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Twangs 1 SS016301 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Wood Twangs 1 SS016701 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007/Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Laug PE954803/Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 Heard in: **"Hoo's in the Forest?" (once) **"Safety First!" (once) **"The One and Only You" (once during the story of "A Young Girl Who Lived in a Shoe.") **"All Aboard!" (twice) *Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901/Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 Heard in: **"Coming On Strong" (often in a low volume during the song "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist") **"My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist" (often in a low volume during the song "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist") **"Airplanes" (once in an extremely low volume) *Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 *Hollywoodedge, Cloth Tears TE034401 *Hollywoodedge, Computer Beeps Vari CRT050501 *Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901 *Hollywoodedge, Crickets 1 BT020401/Hollywoodedge, Night Ambience Light PE011701 Heard in: **"Hoo's in the Forest?" (once during the song "Listen") **"If the Shoe Fits..." (often during the story of "The Elves and the Shoemaker") **"Stick with Imagination!" (once) **"You Are Special" (often during the story of "Be Yourself") *Hollywoodedge, Decending Gong Hit CRT015808 *Hollywoodedge, Dog Medium Barks Inte PE023201 Heard in: **"Hi, Neighbor!" (twice) **"Butterflies" (twice) **"Listen!" (once during the song of the same name) *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 (Heard a few times in "Keep on Truckin'.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard once in "Bunches of Boxes.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Heard in: **"Picture This!" (2nd trumpet, once during the story of "Our Silly Book") **"First Day of School" (2nd trumpet, once) **"Once a Pond a Time" (2nd trumpet, once during the song "Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way") *Hollywoodedge, Exotic Rain Forest PE012801 *Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 (Heard in a low pitch.) *Hollywoodedge, Funny Engine Backfi CRT055602 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Engine Wvocal CRT055902 *Hollywoodedge, Gto Mix Revs Peel Out PE074101 *Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601/Hollywoodedge, Whistling Wind Stead PE033301 (Heard once in "The Wind and the Sun.") *Hollywoodedge, High Pitch Moose Cal CRT013101 *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 *Hollywoodedge, Horses 1 High Pitched TE016301 *Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201/Hollywoodedge, Horse Whinnies Group AT045501 *Hollywoodedge, Inflate Pop Bubble CRT049104 (Pop only) *Hollywoodedge, Jackhammer Low Knock PE198301 (Heard once in "When I Grow Up...") *Hollywoodedge, Jungle Ambiencespe PE010801 Heard in: **"Hi, Neighbor" (once) **"At Home with Animals" (once) **"Camera Safari" (once) **"Ship, Ahoy!" (often) **"Trading Places" (once during the song "Jungle Adventure") *Hollywoodedge, Large Splash Or DiveW PE127201 *Hollywoodedge, Large Splash Or DiveW PE127401 *Hollywoodedge, Lawnmower Engine Ste PE082601 (Heard once in "Four Seasons Day.") *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 *Hollywoodedge, Many Car Horns Honk Cl CT052601/Hollywoodedge, Traffic Jam Group Car TE047301/Hollywoodedge, Traffic Jam Many CarH PE077601 (Heard once in "Are We There Yet?" and twice in "Playing it Safe.") *Hollywoodedge, Med High Pitch Boing CRT016001 Heard in: **"Circle of Friends" (1st boing, once) **"Stick with Imagination!" (1st boing, once when BJ and Danny bump each other) **"Brushing Up on Teeth" (1st boing, once when Danny plucks out a tooth from a picture of a 6-year-old girl) **"Ready, Set, Go!" (1st boing, once when Chip accidentally drops the map onto the Barney doll's head after the song "The Noble Duke of York") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Medlow Pitch Boing CRT015902 *Hollywoodedge, Modern Electric Type TE039401 (Heard once in "When I Grow Up...") *Hollywoodedge, Morning Park Birds Me PE010501 (Used in most season 1 episodes.) *Hollywoodedge, Old Alarm Clock Ring CRT014801 *Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 (Heard twice in "Are We There Yet?") *Hollywoodedge, Opens Pop Champagne C TE032105 (Heard once in "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard") *Hollywoodedge, Owl Hoot Classic TE013201/Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "A Camping We Will Go!") *Hollywoodedge, Pig Squeals Grunts Me PE026401 *Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801/Hollywoodedge, Siren Police Wailer TE041801 Heard in: **"Playing It Safe" (once) **"Hoo's in the Forest?" (once) **"Here Comes the Firetruck!" (thrice) *Hollywoodedge, Prop Airplane By Smal TE010501 (Portion of this sound heard once in a low volume in "Going Places!") *Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 *Hollywoodedge, Rooster Crow Typical AT086501 (Heard once in a normal pitch "Glad to Be Me" and in a high pitch in "Days of the Week".) *Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Several Baas Me PE027101 *Hollywoodedge, Short Airy Bulb Horn CRT021003 *Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 *Hollywoodedge, Short Nose Blowsbul CRT021102 *Hollywoodedge, Single Cricket Spora PE012001 *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 This sound was heard in a wide variety of episodes. Heard in: **"Hoo's in the Forest" (four times) **"Once a Pond a Time" (once) **"Butterflies" (once during the song "Listen") **"The Sleepless Sleepover" (once) **"The Nautre of Things" (often in various pitches during the song "Over in the Meadow") **"Listen!" (once during the song of the same name) *Hollywoodedge, Single Lamb Bleats CRT011501 Heard in: **"E I E I O" (1st bleat, twice) **"Hidden Treasures" (1st bleat, once during the song "Old MacDonald Had a Farm") **"First Things First!" (1st bleat, once in a fast pace and low volume during the song "The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance") *Hollywoodedge, Single Small Bell Di CRT015002 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057603 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle Warbli TE021601 (Heard once in "Playing It Safe" when Barney slips on a toy ambulance) *Hollywoodedge, Slip Fall Wsolid Met CRT058101 *Hollywoodedge, Small Hollow Cowbel CRT014401 *Hollywoodedge, Soda Pouring Empty Gl PE161701 (Heard twice in "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!") *Hollywoodedge, Springy Boinge Long CRT016202 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 3 Single PE116201 (Heard once in "Hola, Mexico!") *Hollywoodedge, Swish 9 Single PE116801 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 10 ElectronicS PE116901 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 12 Single PE117101 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 14 Single PE117301 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 15 Single PE117401 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 19 Multiple Swi PE117801 (1st swish) *Hollywoodedge, Swish 30 Single PE118901 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 32 ElectronicS PE119101 *Hollywoodedge, Throw Bowling Ball Ro PE122401 (Heard once in "Carnival of Numbers.") *Hollywoodedge, Throw Bowling Ball Ro PE122601 (Heard twice in forward and reverse in "Carnival of Numbers.") *Hollywoodedge, Throw Bowling Ball Ro PE122701 (Heard once in "Playing It Safe" and mixed with Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 when Barney falls down after slipping on a toy ambulance.) *Hollywoodedge, Tire Skids For Plane PE060901 *Hollywoodedge, Toy Doll Cries Squea CRT042001 *Hollywoodedge, Train Long From Dista PE064401 (Heard once in "Alphabet Soup!") *Hollywoodedge, Tree Cracks Splinter PE108201 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing heard in a wide variety of episodes. "I Can Do That!" is the first episode the 1st boing is heard in. Other boings heard in the following episodes:) **"Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!" (2nd boing, heard 5 times in a low pitch during the song "Mary Had a Little Lamb") **"Falling for Autumn!" (6th boing, heard 6 times) **"Grandparents are Grand! (1993)" (6th boing, heard 13 times) **"Here Comes the Firetruck" (2nd boing, heard once; 5th and 6th boings, heard often) *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boing Jews Ha CRT016201 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boingohyoyo CRT016203 (Heard once in a low volume in "Excellent Exercise!" during the song "Move Your Body.") *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052301 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 (Heard once in a slow pace in "Are We There Yet?") *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058303 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wdrum Metal CRT058104 *Hollywoodedge, Whiz Spins CRT058401 *Hollywoodedge, Whiz Spins CRT058402 *Hollywoodedge, Wolf Howls Multiple TE017001 (Heard once in "A Camping We Will Go!") *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 Heard in: **"Playing It Safe" (once and mixed with Hollywoodedge, Throw Bowling Ball Ro PE122701 when Barney falls down and hurts his tail after slipping on a toy ambulance) **"Oh What a Day!" (once when Baby Bop makes her block castle fall down) **"Is Everybody Happy?" (once when the wolf blows the second little pig's brick house down during the story of "The Three Little Pigs") **"You Are Special" (once during the story of "Be Yourself") *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OC Bounce PE180501 *Me and My Teddy (Heard frequently) *Native American Flute 01 (Heard once in a normal pitch in "The Alphabet Zoo!" and a lot in a low pitch in "A Camping We Will Go!") *NICKELODEON SIREN WHISTLE *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANES, JETS - FLY BY OVERHEAD LEFT TO RIGHT (Heard once in "Going Places!") *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANES, JETS - JET LANDING WITH TIRE SQUEAL (Heard once in "A World of Music") *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANES, JETS - LANDING VERSION 2 (Heard once in "Going Places!") *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANES, JETS - SMALL MILITARY FIGHTER JET FAST FLY BY (Heard once in "Going Places!") *Sound Ideas, ALARM, SMOKE DETECTOR - RESIDENTIAL SMOKE DETECTOR GOING OFF (Heard once in "I Can Be a Firefighter!") *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, DOGS - ONE DARK BARKS *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT AT ZOO (Heard 6 times in "Camera Safari.") *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, LAMB - LAMB ONE BLEAT *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, LION - LION GROWLS *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, MONKEY - PANTING, APE (Heard once in "Picture This!") *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, ROOSTER - ROOSTER CROWING FARM ATMOSPHERE *Sound Ideas, AUTO, OLD. CUTLASS - EXTERNAL: HORN, DOUBLE BLAST, CLOSE UP, OLDSMOBILE (Heard twice in "Hoo's in the Forest?.") *Sound Ideas, AUTO, RACE, DRAGSTER - TIRE BURN OUT *Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKIDS - FORD ESCORT 1987 APPROACH AND SKID VERSION 1 (Heard once in "Going Places!") *Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 01 *Sound Ideas, BELL, DESK - DESK BELL: SINGLE RING *Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - BOXING RING FIGHT BELL: SINGLE RING, SPORTS (Heard once in "I Can Do That!") *Sound Ideas, BELL, SHIP - LARGE BRASS SHIP'S BELL: TWO RINGS *Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL (Heard 5 times in "Excellent Exercise!" during the song "The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, EXT - A FEW SINGING *Sound Ideas, BIRD, EXT - SINGING *Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Hooo's in the Forest?" during the song "Listen.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, PIGEON - PIGEON COOING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROBIN - CALLING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Heard in: **"Grown-Ups for a Day!" (thrice during the song "Had a Little Rooster.") **"First Day of School" (once during the song "Indoor Outdoor Voices") **"Once a Pond a Time" (once during the song "Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, SILKY CHICKEN - RAPID CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard 6 times in "Shopping for a Surprise" during the story of "Moo Moo, Cluck Cluck, Tweet Tweet Tweet.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, SKYLARK - SINGING, ANIMAL (Heard 6 times in "Shopping for a Surprise" during the story of "Moo Moo, Cluck Cluck, Tweet Tweet Tweet.") *Sound Ideas, BIRDS, COUNTRY AMBIENCE - COUNTRYSIDE ATMOSPHERE AT DAWN WITH BIRDS CHIRPING *Sound Ideas, BIRDS, EXT - DAWN CHORUS WITH PROMINENT BIRD *Sound Ideas, BIRDS, JUNGLE - AFTERNOON JUNGLE BIRDS CALLING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Stick with Imagination!" and twice in "Who's Who at the Zoo?" during the song "Jungle Adventure.") *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE (Heard 18 times in "This Way In! This Way Out!" during the song "The Little Turtle.") *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard mainly in many episodes when Barney says "imagination" and often in "Here Comes the Firetruck" when Barney and his friends tap on their tummies during the song "Do Some Exercise.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG BOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 Heard in: **"Circle of Friends" (once) **"Colors All Around" (once) **"What's in a Name?" (once) **"A Sunny, Snowy Day" (once) **"Count Me In!" (once) **"You Are Special" (once) **"All Aboard!" (once) **"Stop! Go!" (once) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in "Try It, You'll Like It!" and "You Are Special.") *Sound Ideas, BUS, CITY, TRANSIT - EXTERNAL: DRIVING BETWEEN STOPS *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - HEAD BONK BIRDS CHIRPING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01 (Heard once in "A Fountain of Fun" and "Dream Big!.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK (Heard once in "Dream Big!.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOINGS - SERIES OF 4 BOINGS *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - LITTLE POP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE WHISTLE - GLISS DOWN FAST *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE WHISTLE - GLISS DOWN SLOW *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE WHISTLE - GLISS UP AND DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE WHISTLE - GLISS UP FAST *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE WHISTLE - GLISS UP SLOW *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE WHISTLE - WOBBLE DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE WHISTLE - WOBBLE UP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE WHISTLE - WOBBLE UP AND DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP WHISTLE 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: LONG SLIDE DOWN, ZIP (Heard once in a low pitch in "Splish! Splash!.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE, UP, LONG *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 Heard in: **"Grown-Ups for a Day!" (twice during the song "Had a Little Rooster") **"Camera Safari" (twice) **"Let's Build Together" (once during the song "This is the House That Jack Built") **"Once a Pond a Time" (once during the song "Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way") **"Sweet As Honey" (once during the song "Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way") *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 03 (Heard twice in "Camera Safari") *Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD (Heard once in "E-I-E-I-O" during the song "Old McDonald Had a Farm" and 4 times in "Excellent Exercise!" during the song "The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance.") *Sound Ideas, CONSTRUCTION, JACK HAMMER - SINGLE JACK HAMMER, AMBIENCE, CONSTRUCTION (Heard twice in "Hats Off to BJ!") *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Heard in: **"Shopping for a Surprise" (6 times during the story of "Moo Moo, Cluck Cluck, Tweet Tweet Tweet") **"Classical Cleanup" (once during the song "A Silly Hat") **"Let's Build Together" (once during the song "This is the House That Jack Built") **"Once a Pond a Time" (once during the song "Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way") **"E I E I O" (twice) **"Hidden Treasures" (once) **"First Things First!" (once during the song "The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance") **"A Very Special Mouse" (once) **"You've Gotta Have Art" (twice) **"Five Kinds of Fun!" (once during the song "Old McDonald Had a Farm") **"Excellent Exercise!" (9 times during the song "The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance") **"Come Blow Your Horn!" (once during the song "Little Boy Blue") *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Heard n: **"E I E I O" (once) **"Colors All Around" (once) **"A Very Special Mouse" (twice) **"Come Blow Your Horn!" (once) **The bloopers (once when they say "Give a Cow a Bone) *Sound Ideas, CROWD, APPLAUSE - SMALL GROUP WITH CHEERS *Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTIONS - SMALL GROUP "YEAH" HAPPY *Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTIONS - SMALL GROUP BOOING *Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTIONS - SMALL GROUP GASP ASTONISHED *Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTIONS - SMALL GROUP SIGHING RELIEVED *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - CLOSET DOOR: OPEN 01 *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 02 *Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL (Heard twice in "Who's Who at the Zoo?.") *Sound Ideas, FOLEY, POPPING - CORK PULLED FROM BOTTLE VERSION 1 *Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Heard once in "Down on Barney's Farm" during the song "Over in the Meadow") *Sound Ideas, GAS STATION - GAS PUMP NOZZLE: INSERT, FILL TANK, SERVICE STATION (Heard once in "Are We There Yet?") *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE (Heard once in "A Little Mother Goose".) *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK KONK 01 (Heard once in "Stick with Imagination!.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK KONK 02 (Heard once in "Stick with Imagination!.") *Sound Ideas, HOP, CARTOON - SINGLE JEWS HARP HOP 01 *Sound Ideas, HORN, BICYCLE - BULB HORN: SINGLE HONK, TOY *Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - OLD BULB HORN *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: SNORTING, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 03 *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in the bloopers when they say "Give a Horse a Bone") *Sound Ideas, HOUSEHOLD, ALARM - FIRE ALARM *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Room for Everyone.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) *Sound Ideas, INSECTS, BEE - BEES BUZZ AROUND HIVE *Sound Ideas, LAMB - LAMB BAAS, ANIMAL, 01 *Sound Ideas, MUSIC, BELLS - BELL TREE ACCENT FAST UP *Sound Ideas, MUSIC, ORCHESTRA - ORCHESTRA TUNING *Sound Ideas, MUSIC, TRUMPETS - WINNIE VERSION 2 *Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - HORN: TOOT, PARTY, TOY *Sound Ideas, PARK, CITY - CHILDREN PLAYING IN PARK, CITY RUMBLE IN B/G, AMBIENCE, OUTDOOR, CROWD, PLAYGROUND *Sound Ideas, RADIO, TUNING - RADIO STATIC AND WHINES *Sound Ideas, RAT - RAT SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, RODENT *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK GALLOP, LONG/SHORT *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - ELECTRONIC UP LOW PITCHED *Sound Ideas, SEAL - SEAL BARKING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Who's Who at the Zoo?") *Sound Ideas, SIGNALS, BUZZER - GAME SHOW TYPE *Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - BABY CALLING, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - BABY CALLING, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BENT SKID *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 01/Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE DOWN 01 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 01 *Sound Ideas, SPORT, TENNIS - PRACTICE COURT ATMOSPHERE (Heard once in "When I Grow Up...") *Sound Ideas, SPORT, WHISTLE - WHISTLE REFEREE TYPE *Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, CORDLESS - CORDLESS 1: RINGING *Sound Ideas, TIGER - SIBERIAN TIGER: GROWLS, SNARLS, ANIMAL, CAT *Sound Ideas, TIMPANI - TIMPANI BOING UP *Sound Ideas, TOILET - DOMESTIC: FLUSH AND TANK FILL 01 *Sound Ideas, TRAFFIC, CITY - HEAVY CITY TRAFFIC, HORNS, PEDESTRIANS, AMBIENCE *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, BELLS - LEVEL CROSSING BELL *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, DIESEL - PASSING BY WITH HORN *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - EXTERNAL: APPROACH, PASS BY LEFT TO RIGHT, SLOW SPEED (Heard once in "The Alphabet Zoo!" before the song "Down By the Station.") *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - PASSING BY *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, DISTANT, LONG BLAST 02 (Heard once in "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?" and heard often in "The Magic Caboose.") *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP (Heard once in "Who's Who on the Choo Choo? and heard often in "The Magic Caboose.") *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, STORM - CLAP VERSION 1 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, STORM - CLAP VERSION 2 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, STORM - CLAP VERSION 3 *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE - PEA WHISTLE: MEDIUM BLOW, POLICE *Sound Ideas, WIND - MAGIC WHIRLWIND, FANTASY *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN *Squirrel (Barney and Friends) (Heard often in "At Home with Animals.")